The Heroes of Tython: The Temple of Bogan
by Jacen Caedus
Summary: Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade ally with the Sith and the Yuuzhan Vong in their quest to seal the Doors of Death and escape from the depths of the Maw.


**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

Here are the characters in this story:

******Percy Jackson - Luke Skywalker (age 16), Jedi demigod**

**************Annabeth Chase - Mara Jade (age 17), Jedi demigod**

**************Jason Grace - Jacen Solo (age 16), Imperial demigod and former Grand Admiral of the Imperial Remnant**

**Piper McLean - Danni Quee (age 15), Jedi demigod**

**Leo Valdez - Anakin Solo (age 15), Jedi demigod**

**************Hazel Levesque - Winter Retrac (age 13), Imperial demigod and witch**

******************Frank Zhang - Tycho Celchu (age 16), Grand Admiral of the Imperial Remnant**

**Reyna Ramirez-Arellano - Tenel Ka Djo (age 16), Grand Admiral of the Imperial Remnant**

******Nico di Angelo - Kyp Durron (age 14), Jedi demigod**

******Octavian - Borsk Fey'lya (age 16), Imperial senator and seer**

**************Gleeson Hedge - Booster Terrik (age 104), Jedi recruiter**

**************************************Grover Underwood - Corran Horn (age 33), Lord of the Wild **

**************************************************************Rachel Dare - Gaeriel Captison (age 16), Jedi Prophet**

**********Ares / Mars Ultor - Yun-Yammka / Darth Caedus (immortal), god of war **

**************Arachne - Lomi Plo (immortal), weaver**

**********Aphrodite / Venus - Yun-Q'aah (immortal), goddess of love (mention only)**

******Dakota - Wedge Antilles (age 17), Imperial demigod and general **

******Nemesis - Yun-Harla (immortal), goddess of revenge (mention only)**

******Tyson - Lowbacca (age 16), general (mention only)**

**********************Gaea - Abeloth (immortal), mastermind**

**Porphyrion - Shimrra (immortal), Supreme Overlord of the Yuuzhan Vong**

**Mrs. O'Leary - Drang (immortal), vornskr (mention only)**

******Calypso - Tahiri Veila (immortal), witch**

**Hecate - Morag (immortal), goddess of magic**

**Alcyoneus - Shedao Shai (immortal), Yuuzhan Vong**

**Sam Valdez Senior - Jonash Solo (deceased), ancestor of Anakin Solo (mention only)**

**Polybotes - Tsavong Lah (immortal), Yuuzhan Vong **

**Arion - Trickster (immortal), equine coralskipper **

**Iapetus "Bob" - Revan "Darth" (immortal), former Sith Lord**

**Festus - Falcon (age unknown), mechanical dragon**

**Nyx - ****Umbara** (immortal), goddess of night

**Tartarus - Yun-Yuuzhan (immortal), god of the Maw**

******Khione - Nen Yim (immortal), Je'daii traitor**

**Cupid - Yun-Txiin (immortal), god of love **

**Akhlys - Eldon Ax (immortal), goddess of misery**

******Tempest - Whirlwind (amortal), Force spirit**

**Hades / Pluto - Bogan (immortal), King of the Netherworld**

**Hyperion - Hethrir (immortal), Sith Lord**

**Medusa - Garowyn (immortal), Dathomirian (mention only)**

**Kronos / Saturn - Palpatine / Sidious (immortal), Sith Emperor (mention only)**

**Damasen - Vua Rapuung (immortal), Yuuzhan Vong**

******Krios - Darth Krayt (immortal), Sith Lord**

**Eris - Elan (immortal), goddess of discord**

******Zethes - Canderous Ordo (immortal), former Revanchist**

**Athena / Minerva - Ashla (immortal), goddess of wisdom and war (mention only)**

**Apollo - Yavin (immortal), god of prophecy (mention only)**

**Heracles / ****Herc**ules - **Anakin / **Skywalker (immortal), god of heroes (mention only)

******Kelli - Karia Ver Seryan (immortal), Yuuzhan Vong conspirator**

******Koios - Skere Kaan (immortal), Sith Lord**

**Argentum - Chromium (age unknown), mechanical vornskr**

**Aurum - Aurodium (age unknown), mechanical vornskr**

**Clytius - Harrar (immortal), Yuuzhan Vong**

**Sciron - Xizor (deceased), pirate**

******Pasiphaé - Vestara Khai (immortal), witch**

******Geryon - Kueller (immortal), monster**

******Calais - HK-47 (immortal), former Revanchist**

**Small Bob - T9 (age unknown), sabercat **

**Buford - Fiver (age unknown), mechanical table**

**Scipio - Rancor (age unknown), aiwha**

******Notus / Auster - Kinetite / Mustafar (immortal), god of summer **

**Serephone - Nikkos Tyris (immortal), Yuuzhan Vong conspirator**

**Gale - Arden Lyn (immortal), schutta and former witch **

**Triptolemus "Trip" - Trisdin Gheer "Tris" (immortal), god of farming**

******Tristan McLean - Face Loran (age 40), actor (mention only)**

**********Jane - Viqi Shesh (age 42), brainwashed Yuuzhan Vong conspirator (mention only)**

**Diocletian - Contispex (deceased), former Galactic Emperor **

**Geras - Cronal (immortal), god of old age**

**Demeter - Ta'a Chume (immortal), goddess of fertility (mention only)**

**Bellona - Allya (immortal), goddess of war (mention only)**

******Zephyros / Favonius - Goran Beviin (immortal), god of spring and servant of Yun-Txiin **

**Hecuba - Miraj Scintel (immortal), vornskr and former Queen of Zygerria **

**Passalos - Grees (immortal), thief**

**Akmon - Sligh (immortal), thief **

**Marcus - Vitor Reige (age 16), Imperial demigod**

**Nathan - Kam Solusar (age 17), Imperial demigod**

**Leila - Iella Wessiri (age 16), Imperial demigod**

**********************Luke Castellan - Jacen (Solo) Caedus (deceased), Jedi martyr (mention only)**

**********Alecto - Asajj (immortal), Nightsister **

**Megaera - Gethzerion (immortal), Nightsister**

**Tisiphone - Talia (immortal), Nightsister **

******Enceladus - Onimi (immortal), Yuuzhan Vong**

**********The Fates - The Ones (immortal), deities of the Force** (mention only)

**Hephaestus - Yun-Ne'Shel (immortal), god of fire (mention only)**

**********Minotaur - Gammorrean (immortal), monster** (mention only)

**********Silena Beauregard - ****Seha Dorvald** (deceased), Jedi martyr (mention only)

******Connor Stoll - Davin Fel (age 18), Jedi demigod** (mention only)

**********Charles Beckondorf - Ganner Rhysode (deceased), Jedi martyr (mention only)**

**********************Hera / Juno - Shira / Lumiya (immortal), Queen of Tython (mention only)**

**Poseidon / Neptune - Vader (immortal), King of Kamino (mention only)**

******Chiron - Yoda (immortal), director of the Jedi Praxeum (mention only)**

**************Thalia Grace - Jaina Solo (immortal), Witch of Dathomir (mention only)**

******************************Thanatos - Xanatos (immortal), god of death (mention only)**

**Zeus / Jupiter - Sekot / Zonama (immortal), King of Tython (mention only)**

**Ella - Aayla Secura (age unknown), Twi'lek (mention only)**

**Sally Jackson - Shmi Skywalker (age 45), mother of Luke Skywalker (mention only)**

******Zoë Nightshade - Callista Ming (deceased), Witch of Dathomir (mention only)**

******Polyphemus - Monarg (immortal), Wookiee (mention only)**

**********Bianca di Angelo - Ahsoka (Tano) Durron (deceased), Witch of Dathomir** (mention only)

**********Ethan Nakamura - Jagged Fel (deceased), martyr (mention only)**

**************Kampé - Ysanne Isard (immortal), former warden**

**Theseus - Andur Sunrider (deceased), Jedi demigod (mention only)**

******Minos - Exar Kun (deceased), king (mention only)**

**********Daedalus - Vodo Siosk-Baas (deceased), creator of the Graveyard (mention only)**

**************Boreas - Armand (immortal), god of winter** (mention only)

**************Mellie - Jysella (age unknown), Melodie** (mention only)

**********Hypnos - Morichro (immortal), god of sleep (mention only) **

**********Alcyoneus - Shedao Shai (immortal), Yuuzhan Vong (mention only)**

**********Phineas - Q'Anilia (deceased), seer (mention only)**

**_Locations_:**

**Camp Jupiter - Imperial Remnant (mention only)**

******Camp Half-Blood - Jedi Praxeum **

**California - Outer Rim (mention only)**

**The Underworld - The Netherworld of the Force **

**Tartarus - The Maw (************House** of Night - **Shadow World)**

**Greece - Corellia **

**Croatia - Borleias **

**Olympus - Tython (mention only)**

**New York - Coruscant (Long Island - Centax)**

**Alaska - Hoth (mention only)**

**Canada - Aldera (mention only)**

**Manhattan - Galactic City (mention only)**

**Rome - Old Bastion (mention only)**

******O**gygia - Mortis

_**Argo II**_**- _Millennium Falcon_**

**_Species_:**

**Human - Human (Mortal - Mundane)**

**Satyr - Corellian**

**Olympian - Je'daii**

**Gigantes - Yuuzhan Vong**

**Titan - Sith**

**Empousa - Anzati**

**Maeonian drakon - Dagoban dragonsnake **

**Argonaut - Revanchist **

**Pegasus - Aiwha**

**Earthborn - Rakghoul**

**Harpy - Twi'lek**

**Nymph - Melodie**

**Anemoi - Joiner**

**Horse - Coralskipper (equine)**

**Automaton - Droid**

**Gorgon - Dathomirian (mention only)**

**Telekhine - Noghri**

**Boread - Mandalorian**

**Lar - Chiss**

**Katobleps - Reek **

**Karpoi - Ewok**

**Arai - Defel**

**Ventus - Force spirit**

**Ourae - Hutt **

**Kerkopes - Squib**

**Eidolon - Vagaari**

**Lemures - Spirit**

**Dracanae - Killik**

**Laestrygonian - Gundark**

**Erinyes - Nightsister (mention only)**

**Turtle - Tortapo**


End file.
